


A Love Thicker than Blood

by Mikki_Mouse2304



Series: A Painful Mess [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Mouse2304/pseuds/Mikki_Mouse2304
Summary: A Klance Vampire AU. Mainly angst with occasional fluff. Unsure of the ending.*****Keith, a brooding teenager who lives in the dark. When someone hides from the light, they will always feel alone, even among people like them.Lance, the life and soul of the party. He is the spark that brightens everyone else's day. Even though he has all the friends he could ever want, he still feels isolated.For a love to be thicker than blood, one person must be willing to lose it all. Their greatest fears, their biggest dreams.And most of all, lose themselves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, or Voltron: Legendary Defender. All character rights go to Dreamworks. The story, however is my own.*
> 
> Also available on Wattpad (@Mikki_Mouse23)

A constant beating, a mind awakens...  
That's how I came to be.  
I don't know much about the human world, not much more than that you are mortal.  
This world, and all in it, has an expiry,  
We are forever.

Colours that cannot exist come to mind, a flurry of activity as the landscape before me materialises. A dark night, a blood red moon, and a wolf howling in the distance. The humans believe that this will be the end, the eclipse of the universe, but it will not. The Blade of Marmora will make sure of that.

I can't tell the future, no Galra can  
But I know this for sure...


	2. Detentions and Drooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the first of our friends, and their story begins...

"Lance McClain-Sanchez, pay attention."  
Lance inwardly groaned, he hated Maths class with a passion. He turned his cheesy 'get out of detention' smile on the teacher.  
"I was paying attention," he simpered.  
The teacher seemed gleeful.  
"Oh, well then," she said with a venomous smile. "What is the answer to the equation on the board?"  
Lance stood quickly, brushing past Hunk and Pidge, who were both silently praying for his life. As he approached the board, the teacher passed him a marker. His brow furrowed in thought, before he smiled. A simple substitution equation, Lance could do those in a heartbeat. He quickly wrote the answer down before erasing it and writing it again, more neatly this time, just to prove a point.  
He turned around, smiling devilishly at the teacher, who was standing out the front with her mouth dangling open. As he passed her, he dropped the marker into her open hand, before lifting up his hand, and closing her mouth.  
"Honey, you look like you're trying to catch flies there," he smirked, as he turned away, quickly moving back to his seat.  
All was silent for a moment, before the teacher screamed.  
"LANCE MCCLAIN-SANCHEZ, DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!!" Ms Chamberlin drew in a deep breath, before putting on a sweet smile. "Try not to be late this time."  
Lance had just opened his mouth to retort, when the bell rang for lunch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you've done it this time, Lance," sighed Hunk, as he placed his lunch tray on the table.  
"What, she tried to be a smart-ass, and failed miserably," Lance stated. "I found it funny," he added under his breath.  
Hunk sighed, again.  
"Well, after detention, get home, change into your costume and meet me at mine. We have that halloween party tonight."  
Lance had totally forgotten.  
"Shit, yeah," he stuttered, trying to remember the last details. "What time do I need to be at yours?"  
"Party starts at 9, and it's half an hour away. Be there by quarter past 8 at the latest," answered Hunk, rolling his eyes. Something big must be going on for Lance to forget Halloween. "I already told you, but you were too busy drooling over Keith..." Hunk started making kissy-faces, before Lance punched him in the arm.  
"I DO NOT DROOL!" Lance yelled, ignoring the weird looks it brought him. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Especially not over Keith."  
"Uh huh, sure," mutters Hunk. "See you Lance."  
"Bye then," sulked Lance. "I'll just go rot in detention."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour, thought Lance. One whole fricking hour of boredom and I'm the only one here.  
Or so he thought.  
The door at the back of the classroom flew open in a rush, and someone placed their belongings rather roughly on the desk.  
"Mr. Kogane-Gyeong, late yet again," barked the man at the front of the room, the vice-principal. Mr Trémaux.  
"Sorry sir," the person at the back of the room, ironically the one and only Keith Kogane-Gyeong. "Something came up."  
"Well that something just bought you another detention tomorrow."  
Keith groaned, and a loud thud followed. Lance turned around, only to see a mess of black mullet lying limply on the desk. Keith lifted his head, only to meet Lance's eyes. Ocean blue met violet, and for a moment all was still. Lance thought he saw a purple light flash in Keith's eyes.  
Nah, it must have been a trick of the light, or some kind of reflection of the sun.  
"You have one hour," rasped Mr Trémaux, resting his beady eyes on the two teenagers in front of him. "I'll be in my office across the hall. If I hear any noise, it's another detention for the both of you." he added as he slammed the door behind him.

*****

About 5 minutes in, Keith heard a faint snore. He caught Lance's eye quickly, before dashing to the door, opening it quietly and looking across the hallway. Mr Trémaux was asleep at his desk, his tie in his coffee. The corners of Keith's mouth lifted slightly, as he turned back around, beckoning to Lance. Lance quickly stood up, striding over to the door. He stuck his head out the door, a momentary silence before he started giggling. He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket, snapping a photo to send to his friends, most probably Hunk, Keith thought.  
"What's up mullet?"  
Huh, thought Keith, whipping his head around to look at Lance.  
"You never smile," Lance continued, closing the door quietly as he walked back to his desk. "It can't be because of the company, I know I must bring out the best in you."  
Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes, as he turned away from Lance.  
"What, so the person that constantly annoys me is supposed to be making a good impression," he retorted. "Well, you're not doing a very good job of it, you're just making me want to kill you." Or kiss you, Keith finished inside his head.  
Lance sat down, or rather thumped down in his chair, before Keith turned back to him.  
"Don't want to talk, fine," spat Lance angrily, like Keith was torturing his hamster or something. "Excuse me for trying to get through to you, I won't try again."  
As he finished his angry; if slightly redundant in Keith's opinion; speech, Keith looked Lance in the eye. Yet again did violet meet ocean blue, but this time both pairs of eyes held a certain fire. A fire of anger.  
"FUCK IT!" yelled Keith, striding over to one of the windows, shoving it open enough to climb out of. "I can't handle being stuck in this bloody room every day, let alone with you!"  
"FINE, LEAVE," yelled back Lance, before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Just don't expect me to cover your ass when Trémaux comes in to check on all the noise."  
"He won't," Keith replied, slowly lowering himself onto the fire escape the level below. "That coffee was laced with a mild sedative, just enough to kill a small monkey, or knock out a human for about 2 hours. He ain't coming in anytime soon, so I'm out."  
"And what am I supposed to do, go with you?" Lance was waving his hands around in an exasperating fashion.  
"Well, it's that, or I leave you to sit around and be bored for two hours," Keith stated, dropping down onto the fire escape. "He's the only teacher in this building, and the janitor only comes here on Wednesdays."  
Lance groaned, today was a Friday.  
"Fine," he said, grabbing his backpack before swinging his legs out of the window and dropping down onto the fire escape with ease. "But only because I have somewhere to be."  
"And where would that be?" Keith asked, genuinely interested, but covering it up with sarcasm.  
"Well, unlike you it seems," Lance started, turned away from Keith, not able to see the hurt flash in his eyes. "I have responsibilities that I can't get out of."  
"Like what?" Keith replied mockingly, if only to hide the hurt in his voice.  
"Like working to feed my family!!" Lance finally shouted, looking up to glare at Keith, but his eyes were soft.  
"Sorry, I didn't know," Keith murmured, just loud enough for Lance to hear. Lance took a deep breath.  
"Not everyone has the luxury of getting what they want," he whispered moving towards the edge of the fire escape.  
Keith, who had been about to jump off the fire escape, quickly turned around, not realising how close he was to Lance. They were face to face, and their breaths mingled, Keith's cold to Lance's warm. Keith leaned in a little closer, savouring the warmth for a few more seconds before whispering.  
"No one knows that better than me."  
Lance was shocked at the closeness, and Keith's comment. His eyes flicked from Keith's eyes to his lips, and as he slowly leaned in...  
Keith stepped backwards off the edge of the fire escape.  
"KEITH!!" Lance yelled, watching the boy plummet the five floors to the ground, expecting him to go splat. But rather, Keith surprised him. He curled into a small shape mid-air, and landed in a crouched position on the ground. He straightened (A/N bullshit) up and looked up at Lance, still standing on the fire escape.  
"I don't recommend trying that, McClain. You'll probably break something," yelled Keith up to Lance. Lance huffed, unwilling to be shown up, and swung his legs over the railing.  
He jumped, but upon impact with the ground, he threw himself into a forward roll, before flipping back up to land on his feet. His last words to the black haired boy as he waltzed past him were...  
"Eat that Hot Topic." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!!)  
Lo que me gusta es q tu te dejas llevar (duro!!)  
To los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!!)  
Mi gata no para de janguiar porq  
A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)  
Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)  
"Arghhhh!" moaned Lance, rolling over on the couch. He lifted his phone to his ear. "Hi, welcome to Chilli's, how can I help you?" he said sleepily.  
"LANCE!! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. Where are you?" Hunk screamed down the line.  
"What?" yawned Lance, still half asleep. "It's only..."  
He looked at the clock and his eyes shot open.  
"SHIT, QUARTER TO NINE!!" screamed Lance, possibly waking his sleeping siblings upstairs. He took a deep breath to calm himself, bringing the phone back up to his ear. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"  
"I just assumed that you were a few minutes late, as per usual."  
Lance groaned, standing and stretching out his back like some kind of gymnast.  
"It's all good, I'll change quickly and get to your house. I'll be there in 5."  
"How?" questioned Hunk, a frown so clearly depicted by his tone. "Even with no traffic, it takes at least 15 minutes to get from your house to mine. You'd have to fly."  
"I'll take the shortcut through the woods," rasped Lance, leaving his phone on speaker as he got changed into his Robin Hood costume. "As I said, I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
"Lance..." Hunk started the spiel that Lance had heard a million times before. "The woods are dangerous, especially at night. You could get lost, or hurt, or worse!!"  
"I'll be fine Hunk, I take the shortcut through the woods all the time," cut in Lance, as he threw on his shoes and rushed back out the door, only stopping to grab a green apple from the counter. Lance ran out the door, quickly locking it behind him.  
"What's the worst that could happen?" he said before hanging up and stepping out of the porch light. His cloak fluttered in the wind as he replayed those last words in his mind

What's the worst that could happen?

=============================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead...
> 
> I have always been bad at posting on time, but in my defence... Year 10 my dudes, it's actual Hell.
> 
> I normally post on this story earlier (the moment I write a chapter) on Wattpad, but I'm also bad at posting on there too. I have a few chapters lined up, which should come out on here once a month or two (or three) (Again, more sporadic on Wattpad)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, I'll see you soon xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon
> 
> Ok, bye!


End file.
